


Flowers and Chocolates

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: To quote Poe (Poe Dameron - not Edgar Allan): "Senior formal is specifically for teenage reckless abandon – it’s a rite of passage." But Brendol Hux doesn't agree. More importantly Hux told Ben he wouldn't be going to the senior formal. However no one is willing to leave the issue alone.





	Flowers and Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this in May, for a more appropriate prom/formal time frame, but impatience won.

“What do you mean Hux isn’t coming to the formal?”

Ben busied himself with his sandwich, ignoring everyone’s looks that were as surprised as Poe’s question. His eyebrows furrowed while Finn and Rey tried too hard to show they hadn’t overheard the question. Rose didn’t stop chewing for frowning.

The only good part of the situation was that Hux and Paige were late for lunch, talking with their physics teacher regarding their shared project. 

He finished his mouthful despite his roiling stomach. “I thought he was just being stubborn-” Ben started, now taking his turn to pretend he didn’t see Finn rolling his eyes to a nodding Rey. “But it turns out no amount of persuasion would convince him or his dad.”

A huff died on Finn’s lips. “His dad?”

Setting his sandwich down Ben pursed his lip out. Not in a pout, even though he was well practised at it, but in imitation to the glower that Hux’s dad was infamous for. “His dad told him he wouldn’t pay for him to have a night-off for teenage reckless abandon.”

“Senior formal is specifically for teenage reckless abandon – it’s a rite of passage,” Poe pointed out.

“I told my mom that Hux’s dad wasn’t letting him go and asked if I could get any jobs with her to get a ticket for Hux. She decided she would pay for half the ticket, to treat it as an early birthday gift for Hux but even that didn’t work.” At that point a faint blush touched on his cheeks, remembering Hux’s expression, briefly delighted before hardening. “He said he didn’t want to rely on our charity when chances were he would have to work that night.”

“He never asks to get a shift changed,” Rose commented, her food ignored for the conversation. “If he asked the store manager I’m sure they’d give him the night off. Or he could find someone else to cover his shift.”

“Unfortunately most people aren’t eager to give up their Saturday nights,” Rey added, stealing a fry from Poe’s plate.

“And you haven’t met the store manager,” Ben added, grimacing and shaking his head. “His name is Peavey and is an old friend of Hux’s dad. Hux has tried to book days off but if they aren’t for Brendol-dictated commitments Peavey will know. Peavey will phone the house to check with Brendol. Brendol would then give Hux shit for not focussing on his work.”

A chorus in various octaves of shudders and groans sounded around the table. 

“I never did like that guy,” Poe muttered, pushing his plate over for Rey, but at this point she had lost her appetite. 

“But the Bar closes at midnight,” Rose pointed out, pressing on when everyone nodded in confirmation. “He could come to the formal afterwards.”

“It’s a nice thought but the party finishes at one. Why buy a ticket when you’ll only be attending for an hour?” Rey countered.

Finn shook his head. “And between getting home to shower and dress, he’d get to the hall for the last… twenty minutes? Not worth it.”

Rose deflated further, almost matching Ben’s forlorn look. “And even if his dad wouldn’t pay for the ticket – he wouldn’t bother buying something nice to wear for the night.”

“Hux says he couldn’t care less about going to the formal, and to an extent I believe him but… I’d really like to stick it to his dad,” Ben commented. Poe grinned from across the table, a small respite from their gloom. “All work and no play… it’s not worth it.”

In the chatter of the cafeteria they were quiet, picking at food, waiting for Paige and Hux to join them. Rose started, making Ben turn around, thinking she spotted them, but she was leaning across to him, nearly vibrating with excitement. 

“I’ve got an idea.”

Ben arched an eyebrow, everyone leaning in to listen.

*

The Emerald Bar was something of a misnomer. Twenty years ago it did serve alcohol but under the ownership and management of Edrison Peavey it became an independent coffee shop. It’s location in the business sector made it a popular place for breakfast and lunch, with and without out-of-office business transactions. When the workday petered out it was the favoured place for workplace hook-ups to meet. It wasn’t too far by subway from the entertainment district, a quiet location if people wanted a coffee or a light meal after a night out. 

Though the Bar closed at midnight it was normal for the last customers to leave between ten-thirty and eleven. 

Hux preferred the night shift. He had enough of businessmen by the power-circles that compiised Brendol’s social life. He became quite adept at turning a blind eye to adulterous and licentious whispers and caresses. At the best of times he liked to come up with his own storylines to go with the couples. On other occasions his mind wandered.

The routine of the job, and his need to be meticulous to the finest of details, meant that he could do every chore and task in his sleep. His body operated by instinct even as his mind shuttered itself from the world. The last hour was normally quiet but even the faintest of sounds would have him jolting back to reality, greeting or saying goodnight to people as they came and went. 

That night all surfaces of the Bar were clean and all that was left was the floor.

Lost in the soft scratch of the broom against the tiles Hux heard the door open. At eleven thirty chances were the person needed the washroom so he waited to see if feet approached the counter. He glimpsed down and sideways, watching the approach of long feet in well polished dress shoes. Perfect for a night at the theatre.

They moved towards him, Hux looking up when a hand, the weight and shape familiar, cupped his shoulder. “Ben? Why aren’t you at the formal?”

Ben shrugged, pulling his hand back to tug at the bottom half of his hair. “Well, you might’ve been a little bit right about the formal. I thought I was going to have fun but it started getting… boring. I knew everyone was bringing someone else along as a date, to make sure that Rey and Finn could make it, and they just kept pairing off to dance with one another and I wasn’t have too much fun on the sidelines.”

“That can’t be right.” Narrowing his eyes on Ben, stacking his hands one a top of the other on the broom handle, Hux shook his head. “Poe wouldn’t leave you alone to be miserable.”

“But I’m not a dancer, and I am picky with my music,” Ben continued, his hand moving with him when he ducked his head. “And it was getting crowded, and way too hot. I told them I was heading out early, no hard feelings.”

“And you decided to come here?” Readjusting his grip he started sweeping again, shooting Ben a look every few seconds. 

“Well… I was disappointed that you were unable to make it to the formal, thought I’d keep you company until your shift finished.” Dropping his hand to his side he gave him a small smile. “If that’s okay with you. I’ll stay out of your way.”

“I’ve got almost twenty-five minutes left but if you want to make yourself comfortable, I’ll make you your drink,” Hux offered, ready to set his broom against the wall. 

“I don’t need one.”

Ben was quiet while he swept, almost to the point that he forgot that he was there. Sweeping around the booths and tables, he hadn’t realised that Ben chose a spot that he had already cleaned, out of sight and nearly out of mind. Finishing with the dustpan, putting the dirt in the closest garbage bin, he made his way to enter the behind the counter workspace. 

With remarkable stillness Ben had crept up on him, snagging the broom and the long upright handle of the dustpan, lifting it up and over the waist high swinging door. 

He turned around in time for Ben to set a hand against his waist, the other deftly tapping away on his phone. Slid it into the pocket of his suit jacket when music started to play. Music not to Ben’s tastes but his.

The shoulders of his jacket shifted a little as Ben tried to find the sway to the music. “I may have wanted to bring the formal to you too.”

Ben stepped towards him, their bodies a closeness that he normally enjoyed, but Hux recoiled, or tried to, his fingers settled onto the smooth fabric of his arms and struggling to ease Ben back. “But I smell like coffee! And pastries and – I shouldn’t be ruining your suit, I’ll get it all dirty.” 

“I can get it cleaned,” Ben assured him, smirking as he shifted back in. 

Hux relaxed despite his reservations, not wanting to ruin Ben’s clothes when he was all dressed up. Tensed when he felt a slow exhale against his temple, Ben’s cheek and nose against him. But Ben wasn’t moving away with his next breath, the smell of espresso, aged as old as eight hours, permeating his skin and hair. 

He followed the movements of their two-foot shuffle account of dancing, not daring to move any more in case Ben took it as invite to withdraw. Felt his body relax all over again, warm and malleable as he settled back against Ben. 

It was a chance dip of Ben’s thumb onto his stomach, a firm pressure through his black uniform shirt that had him lifting his chin up, their faces moving apart so they could look at each other properly. 

Awkward as their feet he lifted his hands up to Ben’s jaw, angling him in for a kiss. 

Ben’s breath caught for half a second before finding it’s rhythm, meeting the soft flutter of pulses, a motion wonderfully in sync with the glide of lips.

The music from Ben’s pocket paused to the vibrating notification of a text message. 

Ben’s lips were slick and parted that Hux chased them when Ben pulled back gently. “I don’t want to stop but… my coming here was part of greater plan to bring the formal to you, the idea coming from Rose. I would rather it just be the two of us but knowing them… it’s either Poe or Rose texting us from outside.” 

Hux glanced over Ben’s shoulder to the windows, the dark from outside making it impossible to see out. “Have they been watching us?”

“They shouldn’t have. I told Rose I’d text her when they could come in but I lost track of time.” Teeth against his bottom lip, a poor substitute for Hux’s own lip, Ben squeezed his waist. “But they’ll really start getting suspicious if I don’t answer.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t appreciate the thought,” Hux admitted, settling his hands on the nape of Ben’s neck, forearms on his shoulders. “But I think I want my date to take me home.”

One more lingering kiss and Ben reluctantly pulled away, reaching for his phone. “Next time I’ll bring you the flowers and chocolates.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested you can follow me over at [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
